SephxCloud Ministory!
by cloudmouth
Summary: Originally Ch.4 of Smart Club, but it made no sense, so here it is, a ministory! Please review :3 NOTE: NONCON, LIME, YAOI Between Sephiroth and Cloud :D


**Cloud is bothered by a strange voice that turns into something far worse.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts, they'd both be rated M... for male-on-male sexiness! XD**

**THE SMART CLUB—SUB(STITUTION)CHAP**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SOME NONCON . Read at your own risk, I suppose... This used to be part of Smart Club, but it didn't make any sense with the rest of the story, so here it is, all on its own! It follows the Smart Club storyline to some degree, but that's just a set-up for the real plot.**

**A/N: Sooo, I was going back over Smart Club, Part III and Trouble at ShinRad, Chapters... all of them... last night/early this morning, and I noticed a pattern of people (especially Cloud) running away from situations that involve guys acting immaturely. I was like, "CRAP! This sucks!" Lol. So, sorry I haven't updated in a while; I know that some of you guys actually put Smart Club on alert, and every time I get that e-mail, it makes me warm and fuzzy inside. :3 Thank you, loyal readers! ...Now if I could just get you to read Trouble At ShinRad...**

**Sorry I'm still talking! I apologize for the blatant lack of passion about making the characters how they are in canon... but let's face it, no matter how much it seems like he wants to rape Cloud (over which I would totally go moe!), Sephiroth is probably just mindfucking him as usual, so this story is pretty noncanon anyway. That being said, why not screw with the characters :D The closet isn't a metaphor, by the way. Sephiroth is so totally yaoid-out:9 Also (final thing) don't get too excited... I've read three-page lemons before, yet every time I get ambitious, I fall flat on my face and end up with a lime or something. I think I rated this story T. :P How disappointing. I'd be mad at me. If anyone wants to combine forces with me and co-write some smut one day (kukukukukuuuu) , e-mail me!**

SUGGESTED LISTENING: Kelis—"Milkshake," from the album Tasty; Britney Spears—"Perfect Lover," from the album Blackout (which is actually pretty good :3); "He's Evil"—The Kinks, from the album The Kinks' Greatest: Celluloid Heroes+++

Cloud, whilst the Organization XIII members were arguing, sneaked away into his bedroom to put on some presentable clothes. He couldn't kick Organization ass in his PJs... especially, he noticed, since they had a train pattern on them and were about three sizes too small for him. When Smart Club V.P. Sora had done the laundry last time, he dried all of Cloud's clothes that he had on hand, which thankfully meant only his pajamas, but that left the blonde looking ridiculous at night.

He removed his pajama shirt and ran a tired hand through his yellow spikes, which bounced back into place. He had just gotten up about an hour ago, but he still felt exhausted.

Cloud hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his pants to take them off as well when he heard a deep, sensuous voice resonating from somewhere in the room: "That's right, Cloud, take it all off... trains don't belong on your body; your skin is far too smooth for their tracks..." Some rather heavy breathing followed the voice.

"...Hello?" Cloud queried, letting go of his waistband. The voice made a sullen noise and sighed in disappointment.

He began to search the room, nervously checking everywhere, including under the bed. As he did so, the voice would tell him if he was "cold" or "warm."

Approaching the closet, he heard the voice say, "Ooh, Cloud, you're so hot right now... so hot..."

Suddenly, the door to the closet flew open, narrowly missing Cloud's nose. He jumped back as Sephiroth leapt on top of him, knocking them both to the floor.

"Ahh, Cloud, you see?" Sephiroth spoke softly into Cloud's ear, caressing the blonde's side. "Your skin is much too soft for train tracks..." He squirmed underneath the taller man, who was even heavier than he looked. The gentle caress suddenly became harsh, and Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's wrists, pulling his arms behind his back. When Cloud cried out in pain, the ex-SOLDIER pulled him close and ran his tongue up his captive's neck. "If you're too loud, I'll have to break your arm... neither of us wants that."

Cloud shook his head and tried to keep himself from groaning in pain. While Sephiroth wasn't actively breaking his arms, the man had a particularly strong grip on his wrists. Perhaps he didn't know his own strength.

And perhaps Sora will turn into a gigantic peach and rub up against everyone to show off how soft he is, thought Cloud. This was all he had time to think before he was thrown to the floor so he was lying on his stomach. The grasp on his wrists grew tighter and he yelped as Sephiroth straddled his back; with his free hand, the silver-haired man relieved Cloud of his train pants, so that his hostage was clad only in a pair of black cotton boxers.

"You will enjoy this," Sephiroth informed Cloud, who turned (as well as he could) to look at the man on top of him.

"Oh, will I? I was under the impression that you were raping me," he said, which turned out to result in pain. He gritted his teeth and turned his whimper into a grunt.

"I just told you you would. Don't talk that way to me, Cloud, it will only make me angry..." He leaned down, a few strands of his silver hair falling from behind his ears and tickling the back of Cloud's neck. Biting seemed to suit this formidable man, and Cloud half-expected a sharp nip at least, but to his surprise, Sephiroth simply kissed him on the neck and began to suck at the spot.

"I don't want a hickey. Stop," Cloud protested, wiggling.

"Cloud, don't stop that wriggling..." Sephiroth murmured, and nuzzled the blonde's neck; Cloud immediately ceased struggling. He could almost hear the frown in Sephiroth's words when the man on top of him said, "Oh, Cloud, so uncooperative. Why can't you just listen to me?"

"Because I shouldn't have to listen to a person like you," growled Cloud, resisting once again.

"But you do... because you know this indiscretion means that I'll have to break your arm. Which one do you use more?" Sephiroth asked calmly, stroking the pale limbs thoughtfully.

"Ah... I use them equally! Let me go!"

Sephiroth ceased his stroking. "Equally? So you mean that you want them both to be broken? Oh, Cloud, you're a glutton for punishment, you know..."

Sephiroth took hold of Cloud's left arm and bent it where no arm was supposed to bend. With a satisfying (for Sephiroth) "crack," it broke at the elbow, and Cloud announced his distaste for the situation with a loud exclamation of some expletive. Despite himself, he could feel his eyes squeezing out tears. Sephiroth gave the damaged arm a soft stroke before letting it fall to the floor nonchalantly.

"Like I said, you will enjoy this. I'll let you keep your other arm for now," he said.

To be continued

**Who will save Cloud? Is anyone going to give him back his Moogle slippers? Does Worker's Comp cover injuries in the house, considering it's sort of the base of operations for the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee? All these questions (maybe not the Worker's Comp one) will be answered in the next chapter... if I write one. o.o**


End file.
